A Story Of Woe
by delusional-dreams
Summary: If you told anyone about him&her being together.. they would’ve laughed. But it was inevitable. Fate was about to take it’s toll.
1. Prologue

Story of Woe  
  
Prologue.  
  
Summary: If you told anyone about him&her being together.. they would've laughed. But it was inevitable. Fate was about to take it's toll.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own a single thing in this fan fic, aside for Ginny's friends.. but drat it, if I could, I'd own Draco and Harry! =D  
  
************************  
  
Ginny Weasley, the auburn haired, hazel eyed, cinnamon freckled, 6th year at the mighty Hogwarts school was alone. She felt so alone, like a shell, with no life under those hand-me-down robes from her older redheaded brothers. The school year had just begun yesterday, and already, Ginny was feeling the depression she always felt when she step onto the school's ancient grounds.  
  
Ever since her first year, when Voldemort decided to use her to open up the Chamber of Secrets, the only thing Ginny dreamed about was the relief of being a normal girl, having normal friends, and maybe even having that certain special guy to wrap his strong arms around her frail shoulders to support her in her times of need. Her once lively eyes were hard and empty, showing no emotion, they would not even show a flicker of feeling. The dream team, whom she had desperately tried to fit into when she was younger, had lately outgrown her presence, and she felt so alone.  
  
Now it was a new day, and Ginny Weasley was determined to make the best of it, even though that morning, when she woke up, she realized her roommates, Sarah, Melody, and Crystal, had not waited for her to get ready and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She felt her depressed soul start to take over, 'Huh.. I don't care' she thought mercilessly as she studied herself in the mirror. She was a mess, even though that didn't come to her as some surprise. Her red hair was always tangled, as if she had tried too hard to tame the untamable frizz, and her face was always pale. Makeup wasn't a priority to her, as was it to the other girls in her year. And being a 6th year and all, Ginny knew she should be wearing those fit- forming robes that didn't leave much to the imagination, but NOOOOO, she had to wear the loose, baggy hand-me-downs. Of course, not that she cared.  
  
With a sigh, Ginny grabbed her scarf and decided to skip breakfast. Not that she was anorexic like most girls giving their body too much of a care, or anything.. she just felt like 'What's the point, man?' if she didn't have anyone to sit with. Her brother, Ron, claimed that he didn't notice a difference in his little sis, along with his scrawny-haired girlfriend, Hermione Granger, and the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, backing him up. She headed to her first class, Potions, to get a good seat and make a pleasant impression on the teacher, who happened to be Snape that year.  
  
Ginny sighed once again, and deep in her thoughts she didn't notice that she was going to bump right into..  
  
SMACK.  
  
Books and quills literally flew everywhere, and being caught off guard, Ginny gasped and tried to help up her unfortunate victim, and at the same time trying to pick everything up, being most unsuccessful.  
  
"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed a very flushed Ginny, with her face color matching her hair. "I wasn't watching where I was going.." and her words trailed off when she realized who she had bumped right smack into. It was her sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
His face, which was usually an angelic [A/N: riiiiiggghhhttt.. lol] pale, was now almost as red as Ginny's face. "Err... you stupid twit. Just get out of my way, will you?" exclaimed the prefect, acting as calm as he possibly could. He then pushed her aside and strode off, acting as if he was in a hurry, but then in mid-step, stopped, as if only then he had just registered what was going on. Ginny's eyes, being so blank and emotionless, caused him to shudder.. they almost reminded him of his stormy gray eyes when he felt depressed. He looked behind his shoulder, just to see the Weasley start to pick up her scattered things, and felt something he had never felt before. He felt a twinge of guilt. Cursing himself for feeling like a fool, he walked back to the girl and started to help pick up her books, which startled Ginny like crazy. She froze and backed away from where the silver-headed Slytherin was helping her. He was HELPING HER.  
  
"Uh.." she muttered, unsure of herself, "You don't have to help me, you know." She managed to get out.  
  
This time it was Draco's turn to freeze. "Well, you're just gonna have to put up with it, you twit." He spat at the girl, "I figure that if I help you, you're gonna have to help me back."  
  
Ginny just kept picking up her last quill [A/N: how much stuff does ginny got?? Haha im so messed up.] and said plainly, "No thanks, but thank you for helping." With that, she walked off towards her class.  
  
Draco sighed. What was he doing? Being nice to that cursed Weasley, well, it was unthinkable! But there was something about her, he thought, nodding to himself. And he intended to find out exactly what was going on in that redhead's mind, although.. he had no idea why he wanted to find out.  
  
************************  
  
A/N. Eh, I know it's pitiful, and very generic, if I must say. But this IS the prologue, and things WILL get a tad bit more dramatic, as I must say, aye? Haha, well.. reviews? Flames and professional criticism are welcome. Toodeloo! 


	2. Staring Contest

A Story Of Woe  
  
Chapter 1 – Staring Contest  
  
Summary: If you told anyone about him&her being together.. they would've laughed. But it was inevitable. Fate was about to take it's toll.  
  
Disclaimer: Ahh, yes.. you know the drill.. I don't own this.. blah blah blah..  
  
************************  
  
Ginny slowed her pace towards her Potions class, pondering on what just bloody happened. 'Did Malfoy, that manipulative, bastard of a tard, just HELP ME?' she questioned herself out loud. Coming to a realization, she chuckled, and then slowly started laughing so loud it was sounded like she was bawling, and right in the middle of the hallway! But then again, everyone was at breakfast. 'Hah, I get it.. it's just one of his few games he plays when he wants something. And I swear to Goddess, if it's sex.." she stopped the sentence there, she didn't even want to think about it.  
  
But there was something about the guy that drew her to him. What was it..? His.. eyes.. yeah. That's what it was.. those stormy gray eyes that seemed to change with the seasons.. she now noticed that at times they'd be hard and blank, like granite, then they would change into the color of a foggy cloud, misty and unsettled, and then they would change to silver, metallic and suspicious. But there was something else.. something that made him seem so very fascinating to her, like no one else had made her feel when she looked into those hard, silver eyes.  
  
She shook her head.. what was this? He was a Malfoy.. she was a Weasley, those two names were NEVER mentioned in the same sentence. Never. Ever since.. well, Ginny thought.. since forever, now that she came to think of it. Ginny could never remembered a time where her father didn't come home bellowing about trouble from the Death Eaters, or the Malfoys, to be specific.  
  
'Whatever' she thought, while her eyes became emotionless again. Ginny had become quite talented in closing up her feelings towards the world, which always seemed to be against her. But she knew she wasn't always like that.. even before she started cutting herself, Ginny knew she should've backed out and tried to live a new life. But that was just to fucking hard. To start over.. with her small, tiny mindset.. it was impossible.  
  
Reminded of her self mutilation days.. she rolled up her sleeves and felt her scars. Oh, how they brought back such harsh and painful memories. She had started cutting herself back in her 3rd year, and stopped just a while ago. Her 3rd year was when the depression just became too much for the 14 year old. That was when the pressure was much worse.. all her roommates had serious boyfriends.. weight issues came into play.. and worst of all, Ginny still didn't have a best friend like everyone else seemed to have. 'Wait', Ginny thought, stopping in her tracks. When she came to think of it, Draco didn't seem to have a best friend, if you don't could his annoying Slytherin fan-club-put-into-one-person, Pansy. And he didn't seem to care.. but then again, she though... he didn't seem to care about anything at all. She chuckled once again.  
  
Ginny took a look in her watch and was glad she arrived at her Potions early, but was soon disappointed when she found that the door was locked. 'Blasted Snape,' she fiercely thought. "Oh well", Ginny muttered, as she slumped by the door.  
  
She was soon about to fall asleep on the door when she heard that menacing voice above her growling, "So, Weasley, we cross paths, again, aye?"  
  
'Malfoy' she thought immediately. She knew it was him, the polished black shoes, and the billowing of the robes. And of course, the very recognizable Malfoy voice. Sighing, she looked up and said, "Yes, Draco?" with no hint of emotion.  
  
In the back of his head, Draco shuddered at Ginny's voice. It sounded a lot like a robot's, quite plain and with no expression. But he pushed the feeling away and placed a smirk on his face and exclaimed, "Hey wait, Weasley, what gave you the impression that you could call me DRACO?"  
  
As plain as before, Ginny replied, while smoothing her hair and getting up onto her feet, "Well, Draco, that IS your name, right?" And with that she stared into his misty eyes, hers being as blank as before.  
  
Draco was at a dead end, he didn't know one bit on how to talk to this girl. And, to think of it, he was the very guy that got countless girls into his bed every year! And the staring.. it just freaked him out, "Well, yes, but I didn't give you permission to call me by my name.." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Well, that's nice, "Ginny replied as-a-matter-of-factly. She broke off the stare, and just then, Snape appeared right on time, opening the door, saying, "Why, Draco! And with Weasley. Well, get in class, already!"  
  
Ginny didn't have to be told twice. Snape walked leisurely back into the class, and so did Ginny, but as Draco was about to stop her, when she stopped in her tracks, turned on her heel and firmly said to the Slytherin, "We need to talk. Meet me at the Quidditch field at midnight, tonight." And leaving the surprised and shocked face of Draco outside the Potions class, Ginny smoothly turned around and walked back into the room.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: oo0o0o0oo0.. now what? Welps, reviews, PLEASE? Haha, well.. more drama later.. I know this story is going slow, but please bear with me! 


End file.
